


Come le ragazzine alle prime cotte.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Saul is basically hot, cutie, marco is the cutest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Le sue mani che lente ti avevano accarezzato i fianchi e le gambe, le sue labbra sul tuo collo.Era stato tutto cosi intenso che ti eri ritrovato a tremare tra le sue braccia senza poterti controllare, ricordavi perfettamente il modo in cui ti aveva sorriso in quel momento, come se fossi la cosa più preziosa della sua vita.





	Come le ragazzine alle prime cotte.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back con questi due che ora sono in nazionale insieme e che mi spingono a scrivere altre cose.  
> Questa era finita da un po' ma non trovavo mai il modo di postarla fino ad ora almeno.  
> Diciamo che l'ispirazione per altre cose su di loro mi ha portato a voler postare questa quindi eccoci qui, prontissimi.  
> Vi lascio leggere che è meglio.

Quando quella mattina ti svegli ti rendi conto quasi immediatamente di non essere nel tuo letto.  
Le lenzuola sono più morbide l’odore che ti circonda non sa di casa, o almeno non è quello a cui di solito sei abituato. 

Sorridi nascondendo il viso nel cuscino e ti sposti verso il centro del letto sentendo il suo odore più forte che mai mentre i ricordi della sera prima tornando a sommergerti.  
Le sue mani che lente ti avevano accarezzato i fianchi e le gambe, le sue labbra sul tuo collo.

Era stato tutto cosi intenso che ti eri ritrovato a tremare tra le sue braccia senza poterti controllare, ricordavi perfettamente il modo in cui ti aveva sorriso in quel momento, come se fossi la cosa più preziosa della sua vita.

Non eravate andati fino in fondo, non avevate ragione di correre ora che vi eravate trovati sul serio. Eravate stati lì a parlare di tutto e niente, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se quello fosse esattamente il posto giusto dove volevate essere. 

Ti prendi qualche altro minuto spostandoti completamente al suo posto e tirandoti le lenzuola fin sopra il viso.  
Quando la sera prima ti era venuto a prendere dopo gli allentamenti, come ti aveva promesso, erano rimasti un po’ tutti senza parole.

Eri con Sergio e Isco appena dopo gli allentamenti, si stava parlando della partita di domenica quando Saul era arrivato, e ti era venuto automatico sorridere come un cretino.  
Avevi salutato tutti senza neanche pensarci un secondo prima di camminare velocemente verso la sua macchina lasciando le tue cose sul sediolino posteriore.  
Saul poi ti aveva detto che la faccia di Sergio e Isco era abbastanza sconvolta, non credevi di poter ridere cosi tanto come era successo la sera prima.  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo per spiegare le cose a tutti e magari definire quello che tu e Saul volevate avere per voi. 

La serata era stata tranquilla, avevate mangiato in un ristorantino minuscolo vicino Palazzo Reale, qualcosa di italiano mentre non riuscivate a smettere di guardarvi.  
Sai che quando siete tornati in macchina non hai più resistito e lo hai baciato, lo hai baciato come avresti voluto fare da tutta la sera e sorridi contro le sue labbra quando lo senti ricambiare quel bacio allo stesso modo tenendoti stretto contro di se.

Sorridi ancora e decidi che è ora di alzarti sul serio, per fortuna non avete allenamenti mattutini quel giorno.  
Senti rumori provenire dalla cucina e controllando il cellulare ti rendi conto che non è neanche tardissimo. Ti siedi al centro del letto prendendoti ancora una secondo prima di alzarti in piedi.

Recuperi la maglietta che avevate abbandonato ai piedi del letto la sera prima e la indossi, non preoccupandoti di scendere con addosso solo i boxer.  
Man mano che ti avvicini alla cucina l’odore del caffe e qualcosa di dolce ti sveglia completamente.

Saul è davanti ai fornelli, una tuta comoda e il petto scoperto, senti che sta fischiettando leggermente e ti fa sorridere il solo pensiero che sia tu la causa di quella felicità.  
Ti avvicini a lui tossicchiando appena solo per poter attirare la sua attenzione.

“Buongiorno, credevo di dover salire sopra a svegliarti non appena fosse stata pronta la colazione!”  
Ti sorride ancora e sei certo che il tuo cuore possa uscirti dal petto per quanto ti senti felice in quel momento. E ti avvicini a lui ancora per lasciargli un bacio su una guancia.  
“Cosa stai preparando?”

“Pancake alla banana e ci sono anche la frutta e il caffè. Non sapevo cosa ti potesse piacere o cosa mangi di solito per colazione.”  
Lo dice togliendo dalla padella l’ultimo pancake e girandosi verso si te. Ti mordi il labbro lasciando per un attimo vagare lo sguardo sul suo petto nudo e lui sembra notarlo perché ti lascia fare prima di avvicinarsi a te e circondarti la vita con le braccia triandoti a sé.

“Vedi qualcosa che ti piace?”  
Vi guardate solo un secondo prima di scoppiare a ridere perché è decisamente la cosa più stupida che potesse dire, come in uno di quei stupidi film americani.  
Ed è solo quando le risate si sono placate che lo baci sulle labbra ancora mentre ti spinge leggermente a camminare all’indietro, sei di nuovo intrappolato tra il suo corpo e l’isola della cucina, come a casa tua.

E ti stringe i fianchi ancora e ti viene naturale aiutarlo a sollevarti appena sedendoti sulla stessa isola al centro della stanza e gli lasci spazio tra le tue gambe mentre gli avvolgi il collo con le braccia e non smetti di baciarlo.

Ti chiedi se siamo davvero necessario farlo, anche solo per respirare.  
Le mani del maggiore sono in un attimo sotto la tua maglietta mentre ti perdi in quegli occhi meravigliosi tenendo la fronte poggiata contro la tua.

Fino a giorno prima tutto quello sembrava solo la speranza lontana di un ragazzino e ora sei lì, ed è tutto ancora meglio di come fosse stato immaginarlo fino a quel momento.   
“Hai dormito bene?”

Ti chiede in un sussurro mentre una sua mano sale a spostarti i capelli dalla fronte prima di fermarsi ad accarezzare la tua guancia.  
Annuisci alla sua domanda e chiudi appena gli occhi spingendo appena il viso contro la sua mano.

Respirate insieme, lentamente e senti di nuovo le sue labbra contro le tue in un bacio delicato.  
“A che ora hai gli allenamenti?”

Gli chiedi dopo non sai quanto tempo e lo guardi mentre si allontana leggermente da te solo per preparare un piatto con la colazione.  
“Prima di pranzo devo essere al campo, tu?”

“Lo stesso, devo solo passare a casa a prendere delle cose…”  
Lo osservi sistemare nel piatto tre pancake e qualche pezzetto di frutta prima di tornare da te.  
“Ti va se ti accompagno, non mi va di starti lontano!”

Ridacchiate entrambi e ti sporgi per baciarlo sulle labbra prima di accettare il piatto che ti porge.  
“Approvo, si.”  
Perché sul serio non riesci a stargli lontano ora che sai che puoi stargli vicino per davvero.

Recupera un forchetta dal cassetto vicino a dove siete e mentre reggi il piatto taglia un piccolo pezzetto di pancake prima di portartelo alle labbra.  
Fate colazione in quel modo mentre sorridete e vi imboccate a vicenda.

E se qualche giorno prima ti avessero detto tutto quello ti saresti messo a ridere istericamente.  
Quella mattina quando ti sei svegliato sapevi di non essere nel tuo letto, l’odore di Saul lo avevi impresso sulla pelle.

Quando poi uscite di casa vorresti solo tornare dentro, di nuovo a fare colazione in quel modo fin troppo sdolcinato e passare il resto della giornata con lui sul divano, Saul sembra provare le stesse cose.  
“Ci vediamo stasera?”

Te lo dice quando stai per scendere dalla macchina davanti ai campi di allentamento.  
Annuisci e sorridi insieme a lui prima di scendere dalla macchina.

Lo osservi andare via prima di un braccio ti circondi le spalle e la voce di Sergio ti riporti sulla terra.  
“Mi chiedevo quanto ci avreste messo per capirlo!”

L’attimo di silenzio che segue subito dopo è rotto dalle vostre risate prima che il maggiore ti abbracci.  
Mandi un messaggio a Saul appena riesci, ti manca già.

Ti senti di nuovo una ragazzina alla prima cotta.


End file.
